


Саймон говорит

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты M-E [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, PWP, Present Tense, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Suspense, WTF Kombat 2021, Грубый секс, Ограничение подвижности, Сексуальные игрушки, кинки, совы не то чем кажутся
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: Мы взяли погонять персонажей ориджинала«Лучший кофе на SVKL-20». Автор не против. Написано по заявке. Совы не то, чем кажутся.----------Веревки врезаются в запястья Зака, но мышцы слишком устали, чтобы держать руки на весу. Пол холодит босые ступни даже через брошенную под ноги тряпку. Зака окружает кромешная темнота, но с глазами все в порядке, это просто повязка на лице.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты M-E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Саймон говорит

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на инсайде: кинк на секс с использованием постороннего свекла пжлст.  
> 

Веревки врезаются в запястья Зака, но мышцы слишком устали, чтобы держать руки на весу. Пол холодит босые ступни даже через брошенную под ноги тряпку. Зака окружает кромешная темнота, но с глазами все в порядке, это просто повязка на лице. Он чувствует, как кромка ткани давит на щеки, и узел на затылке. Зак неловко переступает, но распорка, крепящаяся к щиколоткам, не дает ему сменить позу. Он уже успел понять, что самостоятельно вырваться не получится, так что Зак кричит, чтобы позвать на помощь, но кляп глушит все звуки, а невнятное мычание вряд ли способно привлечь кого-то. Умом Зак понимает это, но не оставляет попыток. Страх заставляет пробовать снова и снова. 

Зак замолкает на несколько секунд, чтобы прислушаться, не спешит ли кто ему на помощь, но все тихо. Слышно только, как течет вода по трубам, и Зак решает, что он в подвале.

Он может только ждать и надеяться, что скоро все это закончится. Как именно, он не хочет думать. Понятно, что ничем хорошим, но бесконечное ожидание пугает еще больше: у Зака всегда было богатое воображение.

Когда вдалеке что-то начинает тихо позвякивать, все волоски на теле Зака встают дыбом. Металлическое позвякивание приближается, и Зак уверяется, что это не к добру. Впрочем, в его положении все не к добру. Кроме позвякивания, Зак начинает различать шаги. 

— О! Ты пришел в себя, — раздается довольный голос, и Зак снова начинает вырываться, но путы удерживают все так же крепко, и голос довольно смеется. — Ну что ты? Не надо, так ты сделаешь только хуже. Ты же не хочешь меня расстроить?

С этими словами владелец голоса бьет его раскрытой ладонью по обнаженному бедру. Удар не сильный, но обидный. Звук, как от оплеухи, разносится по подвалу, и Зак недовольно мычит сквозь кляп. 

— Ладно, ладно. Ты ведь сам ждал меня, зачем теперь вырываешься?

Зак хочет сказать, что никого он не ждал, и вообще должен быть сейчас совсем в другом месте, пить кофе вместе со своим партнером, но кляп снова не дает. А еще повязка скрывает от него мгновение, когда жесткая ладонь касается его тела и ведет от шеи вниз.

— А я гляжу, ты подготовился ко встрече, — усмехается голос, — разделся. Ждал меня? — одновременно с вопросом рука возвращается на шею и сжимает ее. Не так сильно, чтобы причинить вред, но ощутимо. — Не слышу ответа!

Зак решает не злить своего пленителя и согласно кивает головой.

— Так-то лучше. Кстати, я же забыл представиться, — спохватывается голос. — Зови меня Саймон. И тебе придется делать все, что я скажу.

Голос снова довольный, и по телу Зака скользят уже две руки. Они собственнически оглаживают плечи, ныряют на спину, возвращаются на живот, мнут бока, опускаются на ягодицы. Зак загнанно дышит и вскрикивает, когда его сосок оказывается сжат чужими зубами.

— Да тебе же понравилось, — посмеивается Саймон и грубо целует Зака чуть пониже ключицы, засасывает кожу. Наверное, будет синяк, отстраненно думает Зак, но кого это волнует? — Хочешь еще? Хочешь? — он дергает Зака за затылок, когда тот медлит с ответом, и Зак мотает головой. — Хорошо, раз ты просишь.

Зак принимается мотать головой еще сильнее: он против. Против! Но это бесполезно. 

Зак слышит возню, и через секунду его прошивает болью: что-то едва не откусывает сосок. На глазах выступают слезы, но тут же впитываются в ткань. Отдышавшись, Зак чувствует, как что-то холодное болтается и касается его кожи. 

— Тебе же, наверное, интересно, что я для тебя приготовил! — предполагает Саймон.

Секунда, и с головы Зака исчезает тряпка. Он моргает, хотя свет в подвале тусклый, осматривается, замечает сбоку от себя столик на колесиках: на нем разложены какие-то металлические предметы, прикрытые тряпкой, но некоторые лежат на виду и тускло поблескивают. Что-то он узнает: зажимы, зонды, расширители. Что-то нет, и от этого делается еще жутче. Из под тряпки выглядывает скальпель и что-то похожее на клещи. Зак тяжело сглатывает, он не хочет знать назначение этой штуки, так что он отводит глаза и, наконец, замечает, из-за чего сосок горит огнем. Самый обычный зажим с цепочкой и вторым зажимом на конце, свободно болтается и холодит кожу. Следующее, что видит Зак — веселые и довольные глаза его мучителя.

— Теперь, думаю, ты готов продолжить.

Сказав это, Саймон придвигается близко, но не достаточно для того, чтобы Зак мог ударить его головой, и забирает в ладонь его вялый член, яички, сжимает их, трет, принимается дрочить. Скользит рукой между раздвинутых ног дальше, пощипывает ягодицы и толкается бесстыжими пальцами вглубь. Зак мычит, мотает головой, но не может прекратить все то, что с ним проделывает Саймон — распорка не дает. 

— Смотри-ка, тебе и это нравится, — смеется он и сжимает член сильнее. К ужасу Зака он умудряется возбудиться от этих пальцев, жестких поцелуев, расцветивших его кожу синяками. 

— Наденем кольцо, чтобы эта красота не опала? — спрашивает он Зака, продолжая любовно надрачивать его член и глядя при этом прямо в глаза. Зак снова мотает головой. — Тогда пообещай, что ты не кончишь раньше времени, у меня есть некоторые планы, — довольно сообщает Саймон и, мгновенно став строгим, добавляет: — И что не опадет. 

Зак готов обещать что угодно, лишь бы не злить его.

— Если это все же случится, я тебя накажу.

С этими словами Саймон полностью отбрасывает тряпку со столика. Взгляд Зака цепляется за зубчики пилы. Такой можно перепилить кости, и Зак холодеет внутри. Он снова выхватывает взглядом скальпель из общей кучи металла и отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть.

— Тебе не нравится то, что я приготовил? Серьезно? А я старался. Специально для тебя. Вот, например.

Саймон хватает что-то со стола и одним сильным движением засовывает это в него. Зак чувствует давление, но пока без боли, но в следующую секунду тело прошивает дрожью, которая исходит прямо из его задницы. 

— Сделаем посильнее? — спрашивает Саймон, нажимая кнопку на пульте, и вибрация усиливается. Зак стонет, запрокидывает голову, глаза едва не закатываются. — Все-таки тебе по нраву такое, да?

Несмотря на абсурдность происходящего, Зак чувствует, что готов кончить. Он не думает о том, чем ему это грозит, просто дергается в путах и неосознанно пытается освободить руки. Но кажется, Саймон тоже это видит, потому что вибратор выключается.

— Ты что задумал? Саймон говорит: стоп. Я же запретил тебе кончать! — кричит он.

Заку достается несколько ударов ладонью по бедрам и заднице, снова скорее обидных, чем болезненных, но от них вибратор в нем сдвигается, и Зак опять стонет.

— Знаешь, не заслужил ты хорошего обращения, — недовольно сообщает Саймон и выдергивает вибратор. — но у меня припасено кое-что для такого случая, — он снова толкается в Зака, растягивает его, растопырив пальцы в стороны. — Надо было вести себя как обещал, тогда бы все было хорошо. 

Саймон отходит к столику и принимается с чем-то возится, Заку не видно из-за спины, чем тот занят, но когда Саймон оборачивается, глаза Зака расширяются. Он мотает головой, пока Саймон не хватает его за подбородок и не заставляет замереть.

— Тебе понравится, — говорит он и, гладя Зака пальцами по щеке, усмехается, — но у тебя и выбора нет.

Во второй руке у него свекла, и Зак молится, чтобы Саймону не пришла в голову идея засунуть ее в Зака. Хотя какие могут быть сомнения на этот счет? Им обоим понятно, что ждет Зака. Вот полиция обрадуется, найдя его с ботвой, торчащей из задницы.

Саймон перехватывает свеклу за толстые черешки листьев и с нажимом ведет ей между ягодиц Зака. Тот матерится сквозь кляп, но Саймон только смеется. Зак обессиленно замолкает, когда тот, медленно проворачивая, вталкивает свеклу внутрь его тела, второй рукой удерживая Зака за член. К счастью, свекла не такая огромная, чтобы порвать его, с кулинарной точки зрения даже мелкая.

— Вот так. Тебе нравится? Ну конечно, нравится, — Саймон скользит по члену Зака, который старается не думать, чем все это закончится. И закончиться ли? — Давай, Зак, молодец. Вот так.

Пальцы Саймона жесткие и уверенные, он все быстрее двигает сжатым кулаком, обводит большим пальцем головку, надавливает, что-то шепча Заку, но тот уже не разбирает слова. Свекла уже легко входит в него, Зак перестает думать, что случится, если ботва обломится. Он хочет только кончить, но Саймон еще не разрешал.

Когда Заку кажется, что больше он не сможет держаться, до сознания доходят слова:

— Саймон говорит: кончай!

Зака скручивает судорогой, глаза зажмуриваются, но это не мешает миру взорваться яркой вспышкой. Он дергается, но веревки и руки Саймона удерживают его на месте.

* * * * *

Пальцы скользят по его лицу, ныряют на затылок и, расстегнув пряжку, осторожно вынимают кляп. Он глухо ударяется о тележку, и Зак, наконец, может говорить, но предпочитает пока помолчать. Туда же отправляется зажим. Распорка для ног больше не удерживает его, и Зак свободно переступает. Теперь черед рук, и когда запястья высвобождаются, от падения на бетонный пол Зака удерживает только Эрик. Он подхватывает Зака и в два шага устраивает его на стареньком диване, головой укладывая себе на плечо.

Кровь застоялась, и Эрик мягко разминает запястья, успокаивающе скользит пальцами по лицу Зака, мягко касается губ, и когда тот открывает глаза, внимательно всматривается, все ли в порядке.

— Эрик, что это было? — голос Зака хриплый.

— О чем ты?

— Вот эта часть со, — Зак косится на столик, — свеклой?

— А, ты об этом, — Эрик чуть смущенно отводит глаза. — Знаешь, это случайно вышло, — признается он. — Зашел как-то на страницу секс-шопа, увидел и просто не смог удержаться.

— Так она не настоящая?

— Нет, что ты! Обычная пробка. Вернее, необычная, но отличается только формой.

— А я уж подумал, что у тебя совсем крыша поехала, — говорит Зак под укоризненным взглядом Эрика.

— Ты можешь отомстить мне в любое удобное для тебя время, — Эрик произносит это с интонацией службы поддержки, и Зак смеется.

— Непременно воспользуюсь этим предложением, — он прикрывает глаза и наслаждается легкими поглаживаниями. 

— Готов идти или еще полежишь? — спрашивает Эрик спустя некоторое время.

— Готов, пожалуй, — Зак пробует покрутить запястьями и кивает.

— Сейчас одежду принесу.

Эрик встает и приносит темную сумку, которая пряталась на нижней полке столика. В ней отыскивается белье, джинсы, толстовка и ботинки. 

— Где мы вообще? — спрашивает Зак. Его голос приглушен толстовкой, руки еще не очень хорошо слушаются, и Зак никак не может попасть в рукава.

— Подвал под седьмым кварталом, — отвечает Эрик, пока перекладывает с тележки в другую сумку весь свой арсенал.

— Так это совсем рядом с нами, — Заку наконец удается справиться с одеждой.

— Да. 

— Может тогда зайдем в кофейню? 

— Если ты хочешь, то зайдем, — легко соглашается Эрик.

— Сваришь мне кофе? 

Эрик поднимает Зака с дивана, ставит на ноги и внимательно смотрит, не покачнется ли?

— Конечно!

— Тогда идем. Но учти, следующее похищение не раньше чем через стандартный месяц. 

— Хорошо.

— Ты мне синяков знаешь сколько понаставил?

— Я же согласился, — смеется Эрик, придерживая Зака за плечи свободной рукой, во второй неся сумку с их арсеналом. — В следующий раз можем поменяться.

— Пожалуй, нет: маньяк из тебя лучше, чем жертва.

И они смеются, поднимаясь по лестнице.


End file.
